Downhill Slide
by Babyface2216
Summary: It was a fight to the top of the mountain, everything was going great. Until it wasn't. Everything started collapsing so quickly it felt like I couldn't stop it.


I walked into Full Sail with a heavy sigh as I realized what all needed to be done tonight, things that had been a long time coming. Finding an empty locker room I tossed my bags down before picking up my title and heading out the door, step one was to find The Perfect Ten, Tye Dillinger. "What is she doing here?" a female voice asked softly as I walked through the halls of Full Sail University with my Smackdown Women's Championship tight around my waist, my heels clicking on the concrete floor. "I don't know, rumor going around is she's finally come to talk to Dillinger and convince him to take the offer to move to the main roster with her" a male voice commented "I heard she wants to be the one to beat Asuka, they're going to do this whole big thing on it." A second female voice murmured as I walked past TM61, Liv Morgan and Ember Moon. "Source has it I'm here to do both" I stated seriously not even sparing the four people a glance before I continued my search for Tye Dillinger. It wasn't much longer before I found him down in the ring sparring with Buddy Murphy. "Dillinger" Murphy murmured nodding his head towards me, the brunette sighing heavily but sliding from the ring anyway and meeting me halfway on the ramp. "What are you doing here Kitty" he asked softly placing a hand on my waist and stepping so we were almost chest to chest. "I came to talk to you Tye, face to face." I murmured reaching up to run a hand over his head, tugging lightly on his ponytail. It had been months since we had the same time off so it's safe to say I missed him terribly. "Is this about that offer I got to join Smackdown" he sighed moving back to cross his arms over his chest "I just wanna actually sit down and talk to you about it." I shrugged rubbing my arm slightly feeling nervous now that I was actually in front of him "We haven't exactly had a chance to see each other since it happened, a visit was long overdue." I added locking eyes with him "What if I don't want to leave NXT Kit" he muttered running a hand over his head, his eyes dropping to the floor along with my heart and stomach "Tye" I whispered knowing this was our one chance to actually be together more than 2 days every few months. "I love it here, I'm a big name here, up on the main roster I'll just fade into a nobody like almost every other star they pull up" he explained staring down at me "If that's what you want Tye than that's what you want" I shrugged offering him a small smile for comfort.

"But" he prodded with a heavy sigh and a frown on his face "But nothing Tye, it's your choice. Do whatever is going to make you happy" I shrugged reaching up to hug him tightly knowing that it was a tough decision to make. "It isn't going to change how I feel about you and it isn't going to change what we have together." I assured pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. "No matter what you choose, you're stuck with me" I murmured with a soft smile towards him "God I missed you" he smirked leaning down and finally touching our lips together for the first time. "Missed you more" I smirked tugging his ponytail lightly again knowing it drove him crazy "Let's head to catering" he suggested softly wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me back up the ramp to sit in the back until it was time for our spots. I was set to walk out during Asuka's match with Dana, I didn't really have anything to do other than make my presence down here known. There weren't really any set plans for this feud with Asuka other than that it is supposed to open the opportunity for Asuka to debut on Raw and for our feud to potentially continue up on the Main Roster. Having never wrestled on NXT it was interesting to see how different it was from the Main Roster, the women were doing their own hair and makeup, the men were holding up mirrors and towels for them to change, it was like they were all a really close nit family. "This is amazing" I mentioned quietly as we passed Blake and Murphy each holding a curling iron and doing Alexa's hair as she did her own makeup. "We're all close, part of what I don't want to lose by moving up" Tye sighed rubbing his face against my hair as we found seats in what they considered their catering area. "I don't blame you Tye. I just want you to be happy" I repeated leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek as the show got started. 

"You didn't say a fucking thing before" Tye growled glaring down at me as I stretched for my first match down on NXT, a build-up to me facing Asuka. "Because I didn't want my shit to influence your life Tye" I sighed getting to my feet, reaching out to hold his hands only for him to move them away from me, my stomach dropping at the rejection. "I didn't want to say something and then have you decide to go up to the main roster if that's not really what you want. It wouldn't be fair to you" I whispered stepping up on my tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. "Baby, I want you. We already barely get to see each other and if you become a free agent to move back and forth between Raw and Smackdown it'll be even less" he muttered brushing hair from my face "Kit, you're on in 5" A stage hand yelled through the door making me sigh "We'll talk about it tonight alright? My flight doesn't leave until 3 AM" I offered kissing him again "Alright" he nodded "Good luck" he added softly pressing our lips together again before pushing me out of the room. Something about the way he was talking made me nervous but I shook it off as I headed to the ring to face Emma in my first ever NXT match. It was a surprisingly tough match, she is an incredibly talented wrestler and it would only be a matter of time before she was given a true opportunity to shine. Either way I picked up the win and was able to gloat as Asuka stood at the announce table. 'I Am Better Than You' I mouthed with a grin on my face, celebrating a bit more before heading back up the ramp and finding Tye still in the locker room. "What do you say we call it a night?" he suggested as I pulled off my ring gear and opted for leggings and a cropped sweatshirt to end the night. "You don't have anything?" I asked kind of shocked that he was able to leave so early "Nope, they're having a Tag Team Title match so there's not as many matches tonight" he shrugged picking up my bag for me and ushering me out with a hand to my back.

"Hey sweetheart, you almost ready to go?" Tye asked walking into the bedroom as I finished packing up the few things I would need for the two shows before I was back here. "Just about, I don't need much" I commented digging through the bathroom cabinets for my makeup and hair products. "I don't know what to do about us Kitty" Tye whispered the silence that followed nearly deafening my mind and mouth not being able to work right away "Tye what the hell are you saying?" I finally asked tears beginning to fill my eyes "We'll never work Kit." He sighed "We barely work now" he added making me laugh bitterly as the tears started to fall "So that's it?" I asked quietly heart falling to pieces right in front of me "You're just going to give up?" I continued "I've worked my ass off for this life. I worked my ass off to get you and now you wanna run away because of our jobs?" I was on a roll as he looked guilty at least "Baby I'm sorry" he sighed reaching out for me "Tye, tell me you aren't going to leave just because my schedule is going to change" I whispered "It's not forever" I added staring him down as he remained quiet. "I don't know sweetheart, let me think about it" he sighed making me laugh again, shaking my head as I tossed my clothes into a suitcase "You shouldn't have to think about it Tye" I mumbled pausing to throw my hair up "Are you still going to drive me to the airport?" I asked completely changing the topic as the last of my clothes made it back into the suitcase to go back on the road "Of course, and you're still more than welcome to stay here when you're in this area" he added quietly pulling a sweatshirt up his arms before helping me carry my stuff out to his car. The 20 minute drive from the apartment to the airport the longest 20 minutes of my life.

"Have a safe flight" Tye sighed scratching the back of his head as I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and set them to the side. "And let me know when you get to your hotel" he added quietly pulling me into his arms, my own softly wrapping around his mid-section "I'll see you in a week" he whispered pressing his lips to the crown of my head, tears threatening to fall from my eyes "I'll see you later Tye" I finally returned backing away to look at him "Don't cry Kit, please" he sighed reaching forward to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Goodbye Tye" I whispered squeezing his hand before turning on my heel and disappearing into the airport not giving him the opportunity to say anything more before I walked away. This was never how I thought this weekend would end, this is never how I thought it would end in general. We had put so much work into this relationship, I never thought it would end like this. I never thought it would end at all.

OTHER POV

"Has anyone else noticed anything weird about Katrina since she got back Monday morning" Bayley asked softly eyeing the brunette who was seated at the bar on what seemed to be her fourth or fifth drink since she had arrived an hour ago. "She's quiet, she's been drinking A LOT" Sasha agreed also pointing out the woman's new habits since her return four days ago. "I'm going to ask Tye, he would know" Finn murmured typing on his phone, all three superstars waiting impatiently for a reply from Tye, jumping as Finn's phone began ringing. "What do you mean she's drinking?" Tye's voice sounded immediately, the man not sounding happy at all "Like, drinkin every night for the past week" Finn stated simply "Fuck" sounded from the other end intriguing all of us "She had a problem with it a few years ago, before she signed with WWE" the man on the other end stated "You guys know she's a free agent now, well when she was here we had a bit of a disagreement and I told her there's no way our relationship would work, we barely saw each other the way it was" he admitted "I told her I'd think about it, well she said I shouldn't have to think about it and that was it. We haven't talked since" he spoke so softly all three stars had to lean closer to Finn's phone to hear "The last time she texted me was when she landed Monday morning, hasn't answered me since" he finished quietly "She's not wrong" Sasha stated seriously "If you really love her it wouldn't even be a problem. You would have said okay we'll make it work" Bayley added Finn nodding even though the man on the other side of the phone couldn't see "I do love her, but it's not fair to keep her committed when shes meeting new people every day" Tye sighed making Sasha snort "Don't you think that's a decision she should make." Sasha asked softly "I gotta go" Tye said suddenly the end tone sounding leaving a sad silence around the table. The girl at the bar having disappeared sometime during the conversation.

END OTHER POV

It was only a matter of time I thought bitterly staring down at the picture on my phone screen, a matter of time before I was begging for him back. This time I wasn't sure anything I did was going to be enough to change his mind. Especially not with the down hill slide I was currently on.


End file.
